


bröther has öat

by noodlemio



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Animal Farm, M/M, Other, human personification of pigs, pig - Freeform, same michael as in the bee fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Relationships: None





	bröther has öat

“are we going to the fair in town today bröther” a weak voice came from under the bigger of the two pigs. “we need öats” the elder said and then walked off to the front of the barn. michael, the smaller pig, was saddened that he no longer had bröther to keep him warm. squealing, michael ran across the barn and slid back under bröther. “get out from under me you greasy meat chunk, we need to get going now.” bröther opened the barn door with his mighty beef arms and trotted ahead, leaving michael to wallow in self pity before getting up and following not far behind bröther.


End file.
